The present invention relates to novel compositions of matter consisting of specific betaine derivatives referred to hereinafter as "phosphitaines". More particularly, this invention relates to novel amphoteric and zwitterionic betaine surfactants having at least one phosphorus-containing anion in the molecule.
Betaines and certain substituted betaines are known in the art but prior to the present invention the novel phosphitaines of this invention had not been disclosed or suggested. The phosphitaines of the present invention exhibit outstanding foaming, viscosity-building, wetting, cleansing, detergency, anti-static and emulsifying properties and are therefore useful in industrial applications calling for high performance surface active agents. The compounds are also highly stable species and are extremely well tolerated by human tissue, i.e., they exhibit exceptionally low ocular irritation and oral toxicity, and are therefore eminently suited and useful as surface active agents in personal care compositions.